Overconfidence Kills
This is the second episode of Survivor: Gonave Island Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Crate Idea In pairs, the castaways would race across a field to retrieve six large crates painted in their tribe's colors. Once all six crates were retrieved, the tribes would have to stack the crates into a staircase with the name of their tribe in alignment along the sides. The first tribe to complete the staircase and get all of their members up the staircase to the top of a platform would win. Reward: Tarp Winner: Navassa Story Night 3 The Fans return from Tribal after unanimously voting out Thomas for annoying them. The tribe agrees that they can’t lose any more challenges, due to previous Fans never being able to win. Jason says that it would be bad for them to turn on each other at a swap or merge and everyone agrees. Hadley, however, has other plans. Meanwhile at the Favorites, everyone is asleep. However, it begins to rain, waking everyone. Andrea complains about their roof being unable to contain the rain. Kim rolls her eyes, knowing Andrea hasn’t changed, but doesn’t say anything to not start a fuss. The rain even reaches Exile Island. However, it doesn’t bother Tanner since he had found himself a cave to take shelter in. Unbeknownst to Tanner, the hidden immunity idol is in a hole a few feet behind him. Day 4 At the Favorites camp, Kim, Bailey, Mick and Jillian form an alliance. Jillian says that everyone agrees that Andrea would be the first to go since she has annoyed everyone for the past four days. Mick agrees and says J.T. would be the swing vote. Kim assures everyone that J.T. will side with them, as Gerard and Kenneth dislike him. Meanwhile, Gerard, Barbie, Franklin and Kenneth talk strategy in the woods. Gerard notes that because J.T. is immune, he will become the swing vote between the two alliances as both parties want Andrea gone first. Franklin shares his worry of J.T. possibly not aligning with them because of the events on Kamome Island. At the camp fire, Franklin, Barbie and J.T. talk strategy. Barbie asks if there is any chance of him aligning with Franklin and herself. J.T. says he wants to but is worried about Gerard voting him out once he has majority. Franklin promises J.T. a final three deal and won’t turn their back on him. While this worries Barbie, she goes along with it. J.T. says he will think about it and see what Kim has to offer. At Exile, Tanner manages to make a fire in the cave he slept in. He tends to it for a little bit before deciding to try to search for the idol again. He goes through the clues once more before getting stumped. The final clue reads that the idol is in a dark place with a hanging tree. He then remembers that the cave he sat in has a hanging tree beside it. He runs back to his cave and starts digging around the holes within the cave before coming across the idol. He unwraps the sack containing the idol and kisses it. Tanner decides to relax in the cave for the rest of the day, happy with the turn of events. At the Fans camp, everyone does work around the camp. Hadley and Ashlee collect fire wood. Hadley uses this time to inform Ashlee of the majority alliance and that she doesn’t want to be with them. Ashlee is shocked by the news and fears her placement in the game. At camp, Jeffery voices his concern about Hadley, saying she doesn’t talk within the alliance as often as the others and talks more to the outsiders. Elisabeth calms Jeffery down, saying that it won’t matter because they hold a strong five without her and Tanner will most likely have the idol. Gretchen agrees and suggests voting Hadley out at the next Tribal Council. The other three agrees as they part ways. At the Favorites camp, Kim and J.T. go to the well. Kim pleads for J.T. to side with her since two of the people Franklin is with have talked behind his back post-Kamome Island and will just vote him off at the first chance they are given. J.T. agrees with some of her points, but brings up her control freak nature, saying that she will try to control his every decision. Kim promises not to, but J.T. still has doubts. Day 5 The tribes meet each other for their next immunity challenge. Tanner is then brought back from Exile Island as Jeff explains the challenge. Jeff then tells the Fans they need to sit one person and the Favorites need to sit out two. The Fans sit out Leah and the Favorites sit out Mick and Barbie. The Fans get an early lead with Tanner and Jason flying through the course as Gerard and J.T. struggling with their crate. They only get halfway before the Fans send Hadley and Edward onto the course. Gerard and J.T. finally get to the end and send out Bailey and Franklin. Edward slows down the Fans, prompting Hadley to scream at him. Franklin and Bailey catch up to the Fans as they both get their crate over the line at the same time. The Fans send Ashlee and Gretchen while the Favorites send Kim and Andrea. Surprisingly, Kim and Andrea manage to work well together while Ashlee and Gretchen struggle, do to Ashlee’s frail body. Before they get to the finish line, Kim accidently hits Andrea on the head with the crate, giving her a cut. The Favorites get their third crate to the end as Andrea collapses on the ground, holding her cut. When asked about it by Jeff, Andrea says its nothing. Gretchen and Ashlee get their crate across the finish line as Kenneth and Jillian start pushing their crate. The Fans send Elisabeth and Jeffery as Kenneth and Jillian get halfway with their fourth crate. When their crate gets to the finish line, the Favorites send Kenneth and Gerard to retrieve their fifth crate. Both men fly through the course before the Fans get back with their fourth crate. The Favorites send Kim and Jillian to get their final crate while the Fans send Tanner and Jason to get their fifth. Kim and Jillian shows signs of struggling while Tanner and Jason fly through and get back before the Favorites. Hadley and Gretchen race out to get their next crate and get to it by the time Kim and Jillian make it back with their final crate. Gerard takes lead and begins to tell everyone where to put their crate. The Fans finally have their final crate and Tanner begins to study the crates before they begin working on it. After studying the crates, Tanner begins to order the tribe to where they should put the crates. The Favorites begin to struggle as Kim argues with Gerard. Jason and Tanner push their final crate into place and help their tribe to the top, winning them immunity. Jeff congratulates the Fans on their win and asks them who they will send to Exile. Tanner looks over at the Favorites and sees Andrea is not with the other members of her tribe. He deduces that she is on the outs and tells his tribe to send her. They all agree and send Andrea to Exile Island, disappointing the Favorites. The Fans return to their camp, happy to be safe from Tribal. While everyone does their chores, Tanner shows Jason his idol. Jason silently celebrates as they continue with their chores. Elisabeth then approaches the pair and tells Tanner about how Hadley had been acting while he was at Exile and most of the alliance wants to vote her out. Tanner also voices his concerns about Hadley and agrees to the plan. At Exile Island, Andrea celebrates being away from her tribe and being safe from Tribal. She then proceeds to search for the idol to get herself some more safety. Andrea searches for hours but isn’t able to find the cave that Tanner found the idol in. She decides to give up and search more tomorrow. At the Favorites, the tribe splits into their respective alliances and begin strategizing. Bailey asks her alliance to help her vote Barbie out due to being untrustworthy and one of the weaker players. Mick voices his concern about Gerard but everyone else feels like Barbie is the best choice due to her weakness. With Gerard’s alliance, they all agree to vote out Bailey, saying they still need Kim for challenges and Bailey rarely does anything at camp. Franklin tells everyone that J.T. will probably side with them but wants to check on him to see if he’s good. At camp, Kim sees Gerard smirking at her. When asked why, Gerard states it is because they have majority and their attempts to stay are fruitless. Kim warns Gerard, telling him that ‘overconfidence kills’, saying she knows better than anyone. Kim then leaves to fetch water. Kim then asks if J.T. has made a decision to where his vote will land. J.T. says he is still unsure and will make his mind up at the voting booth. As Kim leaves, Franklin approaches J.T. and tells him that Kim’s alliance is full of jury threats while Gerard’s alliance has three people who have gotten to the end and were berated by the jury and lost, citing them as ‘non-jury threats’. J.T. begins to contemplate his decision. At Tribal Council, Kenneth tells Jeff that the tribe has been split in two alliances of four and J.T. is the swing vote. When asked if Andrea going to Exile changed anything, Kim says it changed everything, saying that Andrea was gonna go first but they were forced to play a Tribal Council early because of Andrea being sent to Exile. J.T. tells Jeff he is glad he has immunity and still hasn’t made his mind up of where his vote will land. Jeff tells J.T. times about to run out because voting is starting. J.T. is the final person sent to vote and takes a long time to vote. When he returns to his seat, Jeff collects the urn. J.T. refuses to look anyone in the face. Jeff begins to read the votes. He reads four Bailey votes and four Barbie votes. Jeff pulls out J.T.’s vote, which is for Bailey. Kim, Mick and Jillian all shake their heads in disappointment while Kenneth, Gerard, Barbie and Franklin breath sighs of relief. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Jillian lashes out on J.T. * Tanner gets into trouble, threatening his spot in the game. * New alliances form on the Fans tribe. Author's Notes